


Blood And Tears (They Were Here First)

by mrfreddyjones



Series: In a Flash it takes hold of my heart [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, Angst, Character Death, M/M, read the notes for more details
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:02:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5060362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrfreddyjones/pseuds/mrfreddyjones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She died right in front of him, her blood was still splattered on his suit. She asked for his help and now she was dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood And Tears (They Were Here First)

**Author's Note:**

> The character death is mentioned but not described in details.  
> Title from the song Hide & Seek, by Imogen Heap

Barry ran.

He ran for miles, from Starling back to Central City, with his vision blurred by tears and a lump caught in his throat, keeping the air away.

She was dead. Felicity was dead.

She died right in front of him, her blood was still splattered on his suit. She asked for his help and now she was dead.

The details were fuzzy – nobody had had the time to explain to him _how_ Slade Wilson escaped the island, or what exactly was his obsession with killing the women in Oliver Queen’s life, but none of that mattered now. Because Felicity was dead.

He came to a stop at the apartment which had become familiar to him, the place where he hadn’t been for weeks now.  And when his legs finally faltered and his body fell, Eddie’s arms were around him.

“Barry, oh my God-”

Blood and tears stained the detective’s shirt, and all that Barry could do was shake his head, a sob escaping his lips. _This can’t be happening_.

It was the first time they’d seen each other since the kiss. Since everything changed.

“Barry, _what happened_?”

The Scarlet Speedster took a deep breath, looking up to meet Eddie’s blue eyes, those beautiful eyes filled with worry and pain. “He killed her. He killed her right in front of me and I couldn’t do anything, I couldn’t- I couldn’t save her” he let out another sob. “I wasn’t fast enough”

Eddie didn’t know who Barry was talking about, but he didn’t ask. He just pulled Barry closer into his chest, both men sliding down to the floor. The scene seemed oddly familiar, uncomfortably similar to the last time he’d talked to Iris, but it was worse now. Watching Barry suffer like that killed him in a way that he never thought possible.

He didn’t realize he was crying as well.

“He could’ve killed you” Eddie said, his voice deep, somber. The blonde didn’t know who ‘ _he’_ was, but he could tell it was a dangerous man. It was a dangerous man Barry had faced, and Eddie felt so relieved the hero was here now, in his arms. Safe. He’d thought about it before, several times. Barry in an alley, mask torn open, in a pool of his own blood. Beaten, broken, dead. The thought kept him up at night, almost every night. Knowing that Barry was out there, risking his life to protect the city. He’d thought about what he’d do if Barry died, and the thought alone was enough to make him want to puke. “I don't know what I would've done if-”

Barry was looking up now, surprised, and it was only then that Eddie realized that some of the tears were his own.

“I love you, Barry”


End file.
